Lucy Vallely
Lucy Vallely (born on September 16, 2001) is a dancer from California. She dances at Westside Dance Project. She danced at Elevation Studios. She is currently the Teen Female Best Dancer 2015 at The Dance Awards, Las Vegas. Dances Solos Mama Knows Best - jazz- 2013 * did not place - Showstopper Dance Competition * 5th overall junior american league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Redondo Beach, California The Greatest - contemporary - 2013 * 10th overall junior competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California Dark Hallway - contemporary - 2014 * 1st overall preteen solo - DanceMakers Inc * 2nd overall junior solo - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Los Angeles, California * 2nd overall teen solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Miami Beach, Florida 2012 Slappers - jazz - 2014 * did not place - JUMP Dance Convention in Los Angeles, California Tomorrow is a Long Time - contemporary - 2014 * 1st overall junior solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Long Beach, California * 10th overall teen competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California Unknown Title - unknown genre - 2014 * 1st overall junior solo - NRG Dance Project Nationals Crave - unknown genre - 2015 * 6th overall teen solo - The Dance Awards Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada It's Who I Am - unknown genre - 2015 * 1st overall teen solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Santa Clara, California * 2nd overall teen solo - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Los Angeles, California * 4th overall teen solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona Say It - jazz - 2015 * did not place - JUMP Dance Convention in Las Vegas, Nevada * 1st overall teen solo - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in San Diego, California * 1st overall teen solo - Countdown Dance Competition No More I Love You's - lyrical - 2015 * 1st overall ? 12-14 solo - KAR Nationals * 1st overall teen competitive solo, 1st lyrical solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California * 1st overall teen competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition West Coast Finals in Anaheim, California The Chain - lyrical - 2016 * 3rd overall teen competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition Nationals * 4th overall teen competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California Agyness Deyn - contemporary jazz - choreographed by Will Loftis - 2017 * 1st overall teen solo - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in San Diego, California * 4th overall teen solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Anaheim, California * 5th overall teen solo - Radix Dance Convention in Anaheim, California Cliff Ends - contemporary - 2017 * 1st overall teen solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Santa Clara, California Rule of Nature - contemporary - 2017 * unknown scoring - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Los Angeles, California Duets Soleil - contemporary (with Moises Parra) - 2014 * 1st overall teen duet/trio - JUMP Dance Convention in Los Angeles, California Immortal - contemporary (with Megan Goldstein) - 2017 * 1st overall teen duet/trio - NUVO Dance Convention in Anaheim, California Dance Titles *Regional JUMP Teen Female VIP 2012 *National Junior NRG Dance Prodigy 2014 *Regional 24/SEVEN Teen Female Nonstop Dancer 2015 *Regional NUVO Teen Female Breakout Artist 2015 *National Teen Miss Dance KAR 2015 *National Teen Female Best Dancer 2015 *Regional Radix Teen Female Core Performer 2017 Gallery Lucy.jpg 12519291 174086819621831 2024662830 n.jpg Youtu.be-zyyRTQyYhMk.jpg Youtu.be-cGF83Fe7AzY.jpg External Links *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube *Interview Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12